La colline qui surplombait l'océan
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Presque tous les jours, elle allait avec Naruto jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait l'océan. Oneshot. Traces de KakaIru, surnaturel et drama.


**La colline qui surplombait l'océan**

_Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_

Presque tous les jours, après le repas de midi, elle allait avec Naruto jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait l'océan. Ils prenaient le chemin qui commençait derrière le phare abandonné, celui qui signalait la limite du village ; le chemin qui errait dans les landes, celui qu'aucun villageois n'osait emprunter de peur d'être emporté par les sorts tissés par les korrigans, les gobelins, les banshees ou tout autre être surnaturel qui hantait les terres désertées.

Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils savaient que les fées étaient là, et ils les respectaient ; elle laissait toujours un bout de pain, une tranche de gâteau, une sorte d'offrande pour le petit peuple sur la vieille croix de pierre après le phare, comme un payement pour emprunter le chemin sans que les premiers habitants en prennent ombrage. Naruto la regardait faire, ajoutant quelque fois un trésor au sens où un enfant de sept ans l'entendait ; une plume, une bille fissurée, une pierre biscornue. Lorsque ils revenaient le lendemain, ou le jour d'après, les offrandes avaient toujours disparu.

Le chemin s'égarait entre les pierres sculptées et les buissons qui ne croissaient pas plus haut que terre. En été, le chemin semblait se perdre au milieu de tapis de fleurs aux couleurs vives, et éphémères. La plupart du temps, les terres étaient grises et vertes sous la pluie.

Ils s'arrêtaient à la colline qui surplombait l'océan. Le chemin continuait, terminait sa course sur les plages de rochers et de galets sous les falaises du littoral. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de continuer. Depuis la colline, ils pouvaient voir les bateaux, loin, si loin sur l'horizon, et parfois ceux qui longeaient la côte jusqu'au port du village.

C'était pourquoi ils étaient là.

Une fois arrivés là, elle relatait souvent à Naruto les mythes et les légendes de son peuple, les histoires de dieux, de déesses et de héros remontant au temps où les siens étaient encore nomades, errant librement sous les cieux sur les terres que leur avaient légué leurs ancêtres ; avant qu'ils n'aient été forcés de se sédentariser, avant qu'ils ne se soient éparpillés sur des terres étrangères en quête d'un pays qu'ils pourraient appeler le leur. Elle n'apprenait pas vraiment tout cela à Naruto, mais il le retenait avec une soif de connaissances qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire fièrement Iruka, même si cette fierté se teintait de tristesse. Une soif qui semblait bizarrement étrangère venant du garçon de sept ans trop réfléchi, dont les yeux bleus souriaient rarement.

Au début, lorsque elle était venue les première fois avec le silencieux garçon blond, il avait essayé de lui raconter les histoires de son peuple. Il avait rapidement cessé. Les mots glissaient entre les doigts de sa mémoire seulement vieille de cinq ans, les souvenirs s'effaçaient rapidement avec le temps. Elle savait que tout ces souvenirs n'étaient pas des souvenirs heureux ; elle savait que les souvenirs des trois hommes n'étaient pas des souvenirs heureux. Les siens à elle étaient juste des souvenirs, verts comme les landes, gris comme l'océan sous la pluie.

Parfois, Naruto quittait le chemin pour errer de ci, de là, allant voir de plus près les pierres sculptées et peintes, en faisant attention à ne pas déranger les esprits qui y avaient élu domicile comme elle lui avait dit, ou continuant le chemin jusqu'aux falaises pour ramener des coquillages qu'ils mangeaient en regardant l'horizon ou qu'ils ramenaient pour qu'elle en fasse des soupes.

Ils revenaient au village avant la tombée de la nuit, avant le crépuscule. La nuit, sur la lande, appartenaient aux êtres surnaturels, aux esprits, aux fantômes. Et elle tenait aussi à ce que Iruka revienne à une maison éclairée, chaude et accueillante, avec un feu qui craquait dans la cheminée et de la nourriture chaude qui répandait son fumet alléchant, toujours.

Il n'y avait jamais grand monde hors de la sécurité de leurs foyers à cette heure du jour quand ils revenaient au village. Elle préférait que ce soit ainsi. Les villageois ne les portaient pas dans leurs cœurs, juste parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des étrangers, même si elle était née ici. C'était étrange pourtant, qu'ils aient accepté qu'Iruka enseigne à leurs enfants.

Iruka apprenait aux enfants du village à lire, écrire et compter. C'était bien plus qu'aucun avant lui avait fait pour le village, et c'était tristement bien plus que ce que les enfants auraient jamais besoin.

Naruto n'allait pas à l'école du village. Iruka et elle avaient essayé de le faire y aller, parce qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas grandir qu'entouré d'adultes, qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer des enfants de son âge, mais il était devenu de plus en plus silencieux et de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même pendant les deux semaines où il alla à l'école. Il cessa totalement d'y aller lorsque Kakashi dit quelque chose à Iruka à propos des enfants qui regardaient Naruto « exactement comme là-bas ».

Alors maintenant Iruka enseignait à Naruto à la maison, quand il revenait de l'école, pendant les soirées ; et elle lui enseignait un peu aussi, les choses que nul n'enseignait aux enfants à l'école, comme les noms des plantes et leurs usages, les histoires qui étaient racontées aux enfants par leurs mère et grand-mères. Elle savait qu'Iruka enseignait bien plus de choses à Naruto que ce qu'il apprenait aux enfants des villageois, et que c'était là des choses dont elle sentait qu'elle n'était même sensée en soupçonner l'existence, mais Iruka les apprenait à Naruto dans une langue étrangère pleine de « no » et de « ha » et de « r » roulés.

Pour elle, il lui semblait qu'Iruka en savait bien plus sur les fées et le surnaturel que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

L'argent que ramenait Iruka était à peine suffisant pour faire vivre deux personnes.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Kakashi avait embarqué pour les campagnes de pêche les deux dernières années, revenant avec les cheveux encore plus blanchis par l'air et l'eau salé, sa peau pâle tannée par le soleil, ses mains puissantes abîmées par les filets et le sel. Les cinq et quelques mois où il était parti étaient de très long mois pour Iruka. Pour Naruto aussi. Et pour elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où ils venaient. Ils étaient tout trois si différents les uns des autres. Ils n'en parlaient jamais. Elle avait été la seule personne du village à les laisser entrer chez elle le jour où ils avaient débarqué sur les pontons de pierre du port. Ils n'étaient jamais repartis.

Elle aimait Naruto, comme une mère aimait son enfant. Et il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'Iruka aimait Kakashi, et que Kakashi aimait Iruka de tout son cœur. Elle les aimait. Et ils l'aimaient. D'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient trouvés les uns les autres dans une sorte de famille.

Ses souvenirs étaient verts comme les landes, gris comme l'océan sous la pluie, bleus et blonds comme les yeux et les cheveux de Naruto, bruns chaud comme les yeux et la peau hâlée d'Iruka, blancs et gris comme les cheveux et les yeux de Kakashi.

Kakashi était parti sur le même bateau de pêche que les deux dernières années pour la saison.

Leur lit était froid la nuit, et elle savait que sa présence n'était pas suffisante pour réchauffer Iruka, même lorsqu'elle était tout autour de lui, et lorsque il la serrait contre lui comme si elle était la seule accroche qui le retenait encore au monde.

C'était pourquoi, presque chaque jour, après le repas de midi, pendant qu'Iruka apprenait à des enfants à lire et à écrire, elle allait avec Naruto jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait l'océan par le chemin qui errait dans les landes ; pour attendre que les bateaux reviennent, pour guetter leur retour ; pour attendre que Kakashi revienne.

* * *

Elle peut encore dissimuler son ventre sous ses larges jupes qui s'agitent dans l'air iodé qui vient de l'océan, mais plus pour longtemps. Iruka sait. Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne sait pas qui des deux, qui de Kakashi ou lui, est le père. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si ému. Il l'a tenu contre lui pendant un long, très long moment. Il a presque pleuré.

Elle va le dire à Naruto quand ils atteindront la colline. Pas tout de suite, pas alors qu'ils sont en train de marcher, sa petite main d'enfant dans la sienne, le vent jouant avec leurs manteaux et leurs cheveux, rosissant ses joues encore rondes barrées de fines cicatrices. Elle lui dira une fois arrivés à la colline, et elle lui racontera les légendes de la première femme, et celle de l'enfant qui devint un héros ; de telle sorte qu'il pourra les raconter, les répéter de nouveau à son petit frère, ou à sa petite sœur. De telle sorte que son attention sera divertie de l'horizon.

Elle sait qu'Iruka souhaite que cet enfant soit celui de Kakashi. Il l'avait serré contre lui parce qu'il était heureux et triste en même temps à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu que Kakashi soit là aussi pour entendre ça.

Le désespoir peut se sentir dans les rues étroites du village. Iruka commence à perdre espoir lui aussi.

Le bateau est en retard.

* * *

_Version originale :'The hill overhanging the ocean'. La version française est à peine différente, peut-être un pied de plus du côté légende dans l'écriture. Une one-shot qui est restée un bon moment dans ma tête. 'Elle' restera anonyme, elle n'est que la narratrice des évènements._


End file.
